Kamen Rider 5DS
by Kamen Rider Destiny
Summary: come enter the world of 5Ds where's duels, duelists and Decade?


A/N: hey everyone its me kamen rider destiny sorry I haven't been writing in a while I've had a serious case of writer's block but I'm back now with a new story idea brought to you by my good friend AKA99 so lets gets started

 _a shadowy figure is behind a curtain with what appears to be a rider belt and a card in his hand as he inserts it into the driver_

Driver: Kamen rider...

 _the person closes the driver as it spoke again_

Driver: ...5Ds

Aki: Kamen Rider Destiny doesnt own kamen rider or YuGiOh5Ds. All he owns is his oc.

Destiny: thanks for that aki lets get on with the show

"Final attack ride"- **Bold**

" _final form ride- Italics_

Pairing: OC/Aki

Turn one: a rider emerges/humanity's guardian appears

3 years after the fortune cup and the world saved by jack atlas, crow hogan and yusei fudo, we find new domino city in the midst of building a bridge connecting the two sections into one as a guy with a camera around his neck was taking a picture enjoying the sight as he leans against his Honda DN-01 in civilian form before putting the camera on his neck. "looks like this is the place to find my destiny" the guy wearing a black shirt and blue pants with magenta and white shoes hops on his bike to ride off then looks at his bag seeing his decadriver given to him by his uncle Tsukasa Kadoya as a 22nd birthday gift glow like it was agreeing with him making him nod and start the engine then drive off heading to town to his new apartment.

Meanwhile across town at a local garage we find one of the heroes of new domino city Yusei Fudo sitting in a garage working on a new engine for the next tournament not knowing that his whole world will be turned on its head with the appearance of a passing through kamen rider. Just then the door opens as two people walk in, one the former champion jack atlas and the other person crow hogan a friend of yusei's and jack's from satellite walking in arguing (talking for them) about the upcoming tournament and how they need two more people for substitute drivers just in case when yusei whistles to get their attention. "how about we throw a mini tournament to help us find our two substitutes for us" he asks which made jack and crow smile as they work on a flyer for said tournament. Yusei and the others hang up the posters all over new domino city and satellite and after all the posters were up, a person from what appears to be a local high school student looks at a poster saying where the location is as he ripped it down changing into something from a fairy tale or a nightmare growling before vanishing off as the guy on the bike rides by stops seeing the poster and jots down the location and heads there before dropping off groceries at his apartment which he furnished after using his dimensional wall ability to bring furniture from his old place to his new apartment.

Hours later, at the specified location near the clock tower we find duelists from satellite and across new domino city were lining up including familiar faces such as aki Izayoi, Lua, and Ruka signing up which made yusei smile a bit as the guy on the bike from before walks up. "hello there I wish to sign up as well" he says looking at yusei who asks "name please?" "my name is Jackson Kurenai" the man known as Jackson says as yusei writes his name down as he walks past another guy and he swore that his eyes glowed as he shook his head. "oh boy I have a feeling decade will be showing up in this city" he says as he grabs his duel disk and his decadriver custom putting it in hammer space to be pulled out when needed as he walks back just to hear the mini tournament starting and the prize of being on their team as a substitute rider. The tournament begins and everyone was either winning or losing and it was down to two the duelist that Jackson walked past earlier and the girl known as aki who seemed to catch his eye which made him grumble to himself unaware that he was heard by her 'why do I always fall for the exotic ones?'.

The duel started and it was getting close to the end with aki about to deliver the finishing move to end the duel to win and earn a place along side Jackson who won his match in a flawless fashion when the guy roars out and changes into the creature from before which Jackson identified as a lord which made his eyes widen before running off to a secluded place putting his duel disk nearby before grabbing the decadriver and putting it on his waist as a grey strap forms around his waist with a book appearing next to him as he pulls out the card that has his rider form on it as he pulls the sides of the decadriver out and holds the card outward with the form facing away from him as he then flips it so the insignia is facing outward as he calls out "Henshin" and then inserts it into the driver as it says _"kamen ride:.."_ then closes it to complete the transformation as the driver says _"..Decade"_ which covers him as ten Grey images surround him before closing in on him covering him in a magenta like rider suit with black and white underlining as he snaps his fingers and his bike appears and when he grabs it it becomes his personal rider vehicle the decader and he hides the duel disk underneath his seat and rides off to the fight.

While at the duel/fight, everyone is panicking as the monster is walking closer to aki who fell to her butt unable to move as she was freaking out and was about to scream when a motorcycle is heard which got everyone's attention as decade rides out from around the corner making the lord growl at him saying " **DECADE!"** __as said rider gets off his bike and walks up to the lord and tackled it giving aki a chance to get to safety near yusei and the others who were watching the fight intesely. "you have some nerve showing up here lord" said decade to the lord who was able to understand him saying **"humans are beneath us lords just face it decade"** which sounded like gibberish to everyone else as decade drew a card and then inserts it into his driver as it says _"kamen ride...Agito"_ as he closed it becoming the defeater of lords kamen rider agito as he kicks the lord and punches him as well which angered the lord seeing that the person it despises the most turns into the person who killed their master as he summoned a spear to fight him causing sparks to appear as D-Agito changes to flame form and summons his sword and parries the swing getting lots of hits in as D-Agito Flame says "this battle is over" as he opens the driver and snaps his finger summoning the final attack ride of agito closing the driver as it says _**"**_ **FINAL ATTACK RIDE...AGITO"** as he swings the sword which as ignited in flames in a clockwise formation before turning his back walking away as the agito symbol appeared behind the lord before it was destroyed and decade changed back to his base form before hopping on his bike.

Aki gains her confidence saying "wait..Thanks for saving me" which made him nod and ride off to go back to where he was at changing back to himself as the bike changes back too with him grabbing his duel disk putting the driver back in hammer space before walking back to the others as crow said "due to outside interference the winner by default and the holder of the second slot is aki" the crowd claps along with jackson who used the ceremony as a distraction to sneak back in and appear.

'im glad that I came to this town to get a chance to duel but one thing bugs me where did the lord come from?'

A/N: hey guys thanks for reading my chapter one I hope you guys like it. I plan to have a duel every other chapter.

R/R read and review all flames will get rider kicked to the world of kaiju


End file.
